Fates Intertwined
by Teenwolffanaddict191
Summary: Two siblings, Twins, stumble across the small town of Beacon Hills, trying to escape the darkness following them, wanting the girls' powers as their own. The gang decides to help them as they start school at Beacon Hills. They ban together to save the girls and to protect Beacon Hills and the world from a looming darkness; more dark than they have experienced so far.
1. Fates Intertwined – Plot & Characters

**Fates Intertwined – Plot Line & Characteristics**

_**Plot:**_ Two siblings, Twins, stumble across the small town of Beacon Hills, trying to escape the darkness following them, wanting the girls' powers as their own. Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Derek, Lydia, Allison, and Kira decide to help them as the start school at Beacon Hills. They ban together to save the girls and to protect Beacon Hills and the world from a looming darkness; more dark than they have experienced so far. What will happen? Read, comment, and follow…

_**Powers of Both Hera & Emer:**_ They are able to talk to the dead, call forth lost memories of forgotten items, can completely heal or kill a person by touch; depending on their moods, they can tell the future24-48 hours in the future; but not willingly, can shape shift, run faster than lighting, and can listen & control feelings and thoughts.

_**Hidden Talents that are discovered later: **_Hera is good at bows and can stop time. Emer is good at combat of weapons of any sort and can give up a part of her soul to save someone from death.

_**Ideal Clothing of Hera and Emer: **_Hera likes to wear short skirts, with lace up leggings and high top sneakers. She also likes to wear tank tops with loose fitting shirts over them. Emer likes short shorts with any type of leggings and flats or lace up boots. She also likes to wear V-neck t-shirts with loose or tight fitting jackets or sweaters. You can occasionally find these girls wearing a short dress from time to time but not much because they are used to outdoor clothing; for always being on the run.

_**Hobbies:**_ Hera is good at computers and likes to read about history. She's the smarter of the 2 siblings and devises the plans of action when needed. Emer is good at sports and likes to read about any cultures mythology. She is good at making quick decisions in times of need and is an ideal partner in combat/fighting.

_**Characteristics:**_ Hera is ethical, kid and a person who thinks things through before carrying out an action; which can sometimes lead into trouble. Emer is respectful, honest, and caring. She is hot-headed and straightforward at times and likes to rush into things before thinking it through; which often leads to trouble.

_**Physical Features: **_The girls are tone and lean. The wear their hair up or down depending on the situation or day. They have milk chocolate colored hair that goes to the middle of their backs. The have deep rich honey-brown eyes and long eyelashes. Their eyes can also change color depending on the mood or light filtering. The have a round/square set jaw and high cheek bones. Their noses are, those of people who get plastic surgery, perfectly round in the right places. They are 5 feet and 5 inches tall.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed learning about the characters that will be used in my story. The first chapter will be up shortly after I post this. Thanks.**_


	2. Fates Intertwined – Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters in it. I only own the characters Hera and Emer, plus my creativity. Enjoy!**_

**Fates Intertwined - Chapter 1**

_**Emer's POV:**_

"Hera!" I look back at Hera and the thing coming up behind her, chasing us deeper into the forest. "Run!" I grab her arm and pull her forward.

The thing gets closer and closer with each step on the wet unearthing ground. Cracks form as we run for our lives. There was no stopping, my heart beat fast as I heard ringing in my ears, I feel light headed and want to stop. But I know I can't. The thing chasing us either wants me and my sister dead, or for us to be a part of its masters' revelation. There was no way that was happening.

"Emer! We have to hurry!" I look at her and nod. I let go of her hand.

"We need to speed up."

Hera nods and says, "Ok!" We then focus on our muscles and breathing, telling them that we need to get out of here. We were then rocketing through the forest at top speed, leaving the creature in the dust. It is very dark outside and we could only see the outline of the trees, bushes and the rocks around us. It is hard not to run into things because the light of the moon is dim tonight. It is very eerie and ominous.

_**Scott's POV:**_

"Stiles, what are we doing here this late at night?" I look at my watch and see its 2 am; we are at the lacrosse field.

"I'm not sitting on the bench again this year Scott." Stiles says while tying up the net on his stick. "So I need your help."

"Stiles…" I sigh, "What can I possibly help you with? I only got this good because I was bit."

"Yes, I know. Which is why you are here." Stiles then smiles that evil little grin when he is up to no good.

"What the heck does tha-" Stiles caught me off guard and tackles me to the ground. "DUDE!" I push him off getting a bit angry. "What was that for?"

Stiles stood up and smiles again. "I am trying to piss off a werewolf."

I look at him wide eyed. "Wh-what?" _Did I hear that right?_ "What the heck is wrong with you?! Are you trying to get killed?"

"No Scott." Stiles sighs, "I just need to get into better shape. And what better training can I get while running away from a rabid, ragging werewolf?"

"Stiles…" I shake my head. "You have seriously lost it."

"Well I'm sorry for thinking my…" I hear Stiles' voice fade away. I sense something coming. Something bad.

"Sorry Stiles but I have to go." I interrupt Stiles.

"Really Scott, really?" Stiles looks hurt.

"I sense something bad coming Stiles, we should get out of here."

Stiles' face lit up. "Danger? Where?" He looks around.

I shake my head and look towards the forest. "I don't think we wanna know." I look over at Stiles again. "But we have school tomorrow, so let's go." I grab the collar of his shirt and drag him towards his jeep.

_**Hera's POV:**_

We come out of the forest on a deserted, side road. I see a sign that reads _**Beacon Hills**_. "Emer. Look." I point at the sign, feeling dread and ease. Emer looks and her face lights up.

"I can't believe it. We actually made it." Emer looks happy.

_Did she already forget all the bad things this place had gone through, is __**still**__ going through?_ "Emer, this place is bad. I can feel its tragedies and eeriness."

"I do too, you know. I just… can't help but feel at home. Like we _belong_ here." Emer looks deep into my eyes.

I nod. "Yes. Yes I do." I then look back at the sign. _But I can't help but feel we might bring this town a lot of danger. A lot of loss…_

_**-The next day… Emer's POV:**_

We had finally found a place to stay at 3 last night, and only managed 3 hours of sleep. We got up at 6:30 and we unanimously decide that we should go to school while we are here, however long that may be. We never get to stay in one place for long because we are always hunted. I never had my first love, my first kiss, or just a normal friend who was always there.

Hera and I, it seems that we were always on the run. Since the day _they_ killed our parents 13 years ago. We are now 18 and I feel like a fugitive.

"I hope it's different here." I hear myself say that out loud.

"Hera walks out of the bathroom with a toothbrush lodged in her mouth. "You hope what?"

I shake my head. "Nothing really… Just hoping that we can be normal for a while."

Hera smiles and walks over and sits on the bed beside me. "You and I both." She gives me a hug and I feel relief and comfort wash over me. Hera is my best friend and my twin. We are the fated twins who deliver divine punishment or divine revelation to this world. I wish our fates were something else.

"Now." Says Hera rising, "Let's get ready for school, ok?"

I smile and nod. "Of course." I love school. It's my personal escape to my dark reality.

_**-Later at school… Hera's POV:**_

As soon as we walk in the doors of school we feel all eyes on us. I feel anxiety come off from Emer and I know she can feel mine. We take each other's hands for comfort. Yes we love school, but can anyone really ever get over the stares and rumors that come from being 'the new kid'? I can't. And I know Emer can't either.

We walk down the hallway and to the office. But when I opened the door I felt eyes on me. I quickly turn around and see a random face, watching me and Emer closely. I look at him and gaze into his eyes. He had deep brown eyes. Very pretty. His hair, gelled to one side, and an offset jawline but still wonderful in all. He was cute, but not my type.

Emer feels my tension and turns around to look at the boy boring holes into our heads. "What's wrong with him Hera?" Emer looks at me with confusion.

I turn away from him and say, "I don't know. But I think it's best if we stay away from him." I grab her arm and pull her into the office, the door closing behind us.

_**Scott's POV:**_

When she looked back at me I felt fear, tension, and worry come from that girl. She just looked at me like I was the only one there, like I was the only one in her sights at the moment… The girl standing next to her, I'm guessing twins because they are like clones, asks her sister, "What's wrong with him Hera?" _Hera? That's a unique name… _

I then hear her say back, "I don't know. But I think its best we stay away from him." I see her grab her sister and pull her into the office. I stare at the closing door behind them.

"Hmmm… They seem interesting." I think out loud. Stiles then appears out of nowhere, with Kira following close behind, and puts his arm around my neck.

"Who seems interesting?" Stiles looks to where I was gazing moments before and then looks back at me.

"We have two new students." I say.

"Really?" asks Kira in a happy tone. "So I'm not the only new kid?" She looks into the office windows and sees the backs of two girls. "OMG, yay! They are girls! I can befriend them." Kira has a bright beautiful smile on her face.

"They're also sisters. Twin sisters." Stiles looks at me quickly not liking that statement.

"Scott! You're kidding right?"

"No Stiles.. They're twins and I think they have a secret.."

Kira and Stiles' eyes widen and they look back at the office. The girls were coming out now, and they were looking straight at us.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: So I don't know how I feel about this story so far. I mean I like the idea I have for it but I don't think I executed the first chapter very well. What do you think? Maybe it's because it's the first chapter.. Anyway I hope you like it so far. I hope to update this soon. **_


	3. Fates Intertwined - Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters in it. I only own the characters Hera and Emer, plus my creativity. Enjoy!**_

**Fates Intertwined - Chapter 2**

_**Emer's POV:**_

"Ok girls. It looks like you're all set." Says the woman behind the counter, checking over our documents. "Oh! But it looks like your parents didn't sign the form. Will you be able to get that in by tomorrow?

"Yes ma'am." I nod and smile at her. "Sorry for forgetting that part."

"Oh, now that's alright hun. Just have it turned in by tomorrow. Ok?" She smiles warmly and me and Hera and then writes us a pass for class. "Now you two better get on to class. We don't want a bad first impression, am I right?"

We give a small laugh and smile at the warm secretary. "Of course. Thank you so much for your help." Says Hera grabbing the paper gently from her hand.

"That's alright hun." She waved us a goodbye and we left the office. When we opened the office doors we noticed 3 faces looking straight at us.

"Oh my… It's only our first day and we are already getting dirty looks." I sigh noticing their suspicious looks. "Why must everyone be the same?"

"Emer. We just need to ignore them." Hera seems tenser walking so close to them.

"I don't really think-" That's when I noticed him. His fluffy hair combed a bit messy and over to one side, his many freckles on his cheeks, his wonderfully bright green eyes. My heart skips a beat and I flush red. I can feel my eyes changing color. _Oh God! Not now. Not here! _My palms start to get sweaty and my heart races.

Hera notices and looks at me, concern in her eyes. "Emer! Control yourself." Whispers Hera in a demanding yet soft tone.

I look up at her fear in my eyes. It's getting harder to breath, and I feel light headed. I place my hand on my chest and try to count. _1… 2… 3… _That's when I notice them looking intently at me. They start to walk over and I grab onto Hera's arm. "Hera please?" I beg her.

Hera looks at the three teenagers making their way over to us, and she nods. I feel my eyes are already a lust red color. "Ok. Hold on." Hera grabs onto my shoulders and sends comforting waves of emotion towards me through her touch. I feel my heart start to slow down and my eyes change back. I was me again.

They finally reach us and the one that literally gave me a panic attack asks, "Hey… are you ok?"

He tries to rest his hand on me comfortingly but I move quickly away from it and breathily say, "I'm ok." I don't look at him. I just look down at my feet like an idiot, holding on to Hera in my time of weakness.

"Ok.. Well I was just wondering." He moves his hand back to his side and he says "I'm Stiles."

"Emer." I whisper, still not looking up.

"Ok… Well this is Scott and Kira." He points them each out and a lift my head up a bit to get a glance at them.

"Nice to meet you." Says Hera, but I feel her tension. "I'm Hera."

"Hi Hera. Hi Emer. It's nice to meet you." Kira smiles at us both but something is off. I look up at her. Her eyes weren't smiling.

"You don't have to pretend you know." I say in my normal tone.

Scott, Stiles, and Kira frown a bit as Scott speaks up, "What?"

I look at him. "You don't have to pretend you like us. I can tell you're lying." I say with a little attitude.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Says Kira.

"We just wanted to be friendly." Stiles looks at me with a bit of anger.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were." Says Hera looking at Stiles. "But you being _nice_ has caused us to be late to class on our first day. So thank you for that." She looks at them all directly in the eye accusingly. "So now we will leave you. Come on Emer."

Hera grabs my arm hastily and I wince, starting to feel bad for being mean to them. I look at Stiles longing to be near him and for him to forgive me. His anger seems to have melted away as I looked deep into his eyes, as he did mine. I then turn around and walk in the direction Hera was dragging me. _No. I can't like him. I'd only bring him danger. I must stay away from him. _I make up my mind.

_**Stiles' POV:**_

I watch them walk away, her walk away and I suddenly feel sad._ What the heck is wrong with me? She just accused us and now I miss her? Geeze! Scott was right I have lost my mind. But the way she looked at me when she was being dragged off… the way she also has panic attacks… Just who is she?_

"Stiles." I see a hand wave in front of my face and I snap back into reality. Scott was standing in front of me with curious eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just the way she looked at me just now…"

"Man! Can you believe those two? We were just trying to be nice and they blow up on us like that. What awful girls!" Kira huffs angrily.

"Don't say that!" I snap back.

Scott and Kira look at me confused. "Um, dude. They were just so rude to us. How can you stick up for them?"

"Well weren't we in the wrong too?" I look at Scott. "We automatically hated them because they're twins. Just because of some homicidal twins we know."

Kira and Scott look down at the floor ashamed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Kira says kicking the ground.

"Wow. I can't believe we did that. We totally deserve those mean words." Says Scott.

"Right? Ok we better get to class though. If I get two more tardies I'm dead. Detention for a week."

_**Hera's POV:**_

We get to class five minutes late. _Just perfect! _Emer and I walk through the door of our first class. Biology. _Great! I hate Biology._ Everyone looks up at us and the teacher stops teaching.

"Well it's nice to see you've finally decided to join us." Says the man with a piece of chalk in his hand.

"Sorry sir, we got lost." I say feeling awkward. The teacher doesn't look like he believes us. _I wonder how trustworthy the kids are here, if he can't trust two new kids about getting lost on their first day…_ "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

The teacher huffs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah ok. Well anyway…" he turns to the class, "We have two new students with us today. Make them feel all warm and welcome like I have and make them feel at home." He looks at us and grins a bit when he saw Emer's and my faces. "What are your names?"

There was silence for about 2 seconds, as I hear Emer practice her breathing. "I'm Emer." I hear a soft yet firm voice.

"And I'm Hera."

"Emer and Hera?" the teacher scoffs. "You're joking right? What kind of names are those?" he looks at us like we have the word _IDIOT_ written on our foreheads.

"They loved all sorts of mythology. We are named after our personalities after birth. Emer means swift, and Hera means to be chosen." I say with a bit of attitude yet with respect.

"Excuse me, but what is your name? Narcissist?" I hear the class snicker a bit as I look at Emer and see her face flushed with rage. Our parents had thought long and hard on our names. We weren't even given names at birth, they waited to see our personalities.

"Pardon me young lady?" he asks looking at Emer. Emer looks straight into his eyes with rage but has control over her feelings of wanting to make him do something awful to himself. "My name is Couch Bobby Finstock."

Emer laughs out loud and so does the class. "And what does that mean, _Sir_?"

The couch turns red. "Anyway, anyway." He tries to gain control over the class again. "Sit down you two. I have my eyes on you."

Emer smirks at him and goes to sit down, looking more like herself than she had in the hallway. _Oh brother…_ _We are in trouble. _I then smile and follow her back. Everyone notices us now, but not as the "new girls", but as "the twins who made couch shudder".

_**Emer's POV:**_

I sit down feeling great about myself. That teacher was so rude and I showed him up, but I feel weird. _MAN! Why was I so stupid?_ Here it comes.. I am now hating myself for not thinking things through. I beat myself up emotionally and mentally for being such an idiot.

That's when they walk in; when he walks in. My heart stops. Time stops and it's just him and me. He glances at me; walking in slow motion. _How can someone be so hot?_

"Stilinski, McCall, Kira. Nice of you to finally join us." Says coach Finstock. "Did you get lost as well?"

"No couch. Sorry we're late." Scott apologizes.

"It won't happen again." Stiles interjects.

"Yeah it will." Sighs coach Finstock looking away from Stiles.

"I know…" Stiles looks down feeling a bit hurt.

"Sorry again sir. We'll sit down now." Kira quickly grabs Stiles and Scott's arm, my chest flairs feeling like I was lit by an inferno. _How dare she touch Stiles._ She drags them to their seats. Which coincidentally are by us. _Oh great._

Stiles sits by my left, Scott sits on Hera's right and Kira sits on Scott's right. Stiles leans closer to his right side. _He looks like he wants to say something to me_. I turn and face Hera and act like I have something to say.

"Hera!" Hera jumps a bit and looks at me. "We don't have books for class." _Nice Emer._ I smile at my quick thinking.

"Oh. You need a book?" Stiles asks. I turn and look at him. "Here." He hands me his book and our hands touch; I feel the electricity immediately as he smiles at me. "I don't ever use it."

I just look at him, feeling my face flush red and my heart rising. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Scott is looking at me and Stiles weirdly; as well as Hera and Kira. I clear my throat. "Oh no. That's ok. You'll need it eventually." I try and hand him his book back.

"It's ok Emer. You can use it."

"No really. You-" I stop dead. Stiles put his hands over mine, which were places over the book. Hera tenses up beside me but does nothing,, knowing there are people around. If there weren't Stiles would to have said goodbye to his hands.

"Emer. You can use it." I look into his kind green eyes and feel weak. _Oh crap! _I look down at our hands and blush even more red..

Stiles notices and removes his hands, clearing his throat. "Sorry."

"It's ok." I mumble still looking at my hands on the book. "Thanks.." I turn around in my desk and look down at the book for the rest of the period. _I am so dead. I didn't come here for love. I came to get away, from a horrible fate. And if he's here like this… he could get hurt._ I turn my head and look at Stiles. He notices and looks at me. Our eyes meet and there was no going back. _He's a part of it now and I will do anything to protect him_. Looking into his warm eyes I smile at him and he smiles right back.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: So how did I do on this chapter? I think this chapter was a bit better. What do you think? I hope you like it so far. I hope to update this soon.**_

_**Preview of Next Chapter: **_

_** "What are we going to do?" asks Emer as we run through the forest. It has found us and we only just got here.**_

_** "We need to get out of here. Out of Beacon Hills." Emer nods sadly towards me and we run at top speed away from town.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_** "You mean we have another set of twins that have some kind of supernatural energy here in Beacon Hills?" asks Derek not happy.**_

_** "Yes." Scott says.**_

_** "You're joking right?"**_

_** "No Derek, this was all a joke, because we called you out to the forest in the middle of the night for a little fun.." I say.**_

_** "Don't test me boy!"**_

_** "Did you hear that?" asks Scott looking around. Rustling leave sounds surround us with a loud roar. **_

_** Derek and Scott get into a fighting stance. "Oh my God." I duck down behind some trees. Something is coming and it isn't friendly sounding.**_


End file.
